BTS Drabble
by BadGin's
Summary: CHAPTER 7 [UPDATE!]: (minyoon JIMINXYOONGI) "jimin mendapat hadiah besar atas ulang tahunnya" KookGa/KookGi/MinGa/YoonMin/TaeGa/TaeGi/MonGa/NamGi/JinGa/SeokGi/HopeGa/HopeGi ( BTS x YOONGI )
1. Chapter 1

Drabble Just EXO and BTS (Luhan Suga !Bottom)

ch 1 : Biceps

KookGa/KookGi/KookYoon/Jungkook X Suga Pairing

Fanfic Are Mine! Do not Copy without my permission!

Ginko Present- Happy Reading-

* * *

Jungkook dalam masa pubertas, badan nya bertambah tinggi, wajahnya lebih tegas dan manly di tambah Otot otot nya yang lebih terbentuk.

dan itu semua membuat suga minder untuk berdekatan dengan nya, dan suga pun mulai berusaha menjauhi nya.

.

.

Suga tengah menikmati waktu liburan nya dari jadwal jadwal yang membuat energinya terkuras.

Dengan kaos tipis berwarna putih dan celana pendek di atas lutut dia kenakan pada tubuh dengn kulit putih-pucat- nya itu.

Suga tengah memainkan handphone nya, sembari memasukan satu per satu buah anggur ungu kedalam mulut nya.

"uhukk" dia tiba tiba tersedak dengan mata yang menatap horror ke arah smartphone nya.

"Jungkook, aku baru menyadarinya" gumam nya pelan, di layarnya terlihat hasil capture dari salah satu situs yang melihatkan perbedaan Jungkook-sang maknae- dari tahun 2013 dan sekarang tahun 2015.

"sungguh, aku baru menyadarinya" suga menggerakan tangan nya kebawah, men-scroll situs yang tengah di lihat nya, "astaga" gumamnya dengan garis wajah yang susah di deskripsi kan. 

* * *

Malam hari pun tiba, semua member dari BTS berkumpul di ruang makan dengan Jin yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

suga terus diam sembari memperhatikan jungkook yang tengah bercanda dengan V, suga memang pendiam dan kalem. Tapi, ini tidak seperti biasanya.

"Suga hyung, kau tak apa?" namjoon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan suga yang terus diam pun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Suga menoleh kepada leader yang lebih muda darinya itu, "ah, y-ya tak apa" ujarnya kaku dengan senyum kikuk.

Namjoon hanya mengidikan bahu nya, lalu memimpin doa sebelum mereka memulai makan malam.

Suara V, J-Hope, dan Jimin mendominasi makan malam mereka, Jungkook pun terkadang ikut berkicau dengan hyung hyung nya.

suga makan dengan tenang, diam tanpa suara, bahkan melahap dan mengunyah dengan hati hati.

"aah aku selesai" jungkook mengambil piring bekasnya lalu berdiri dan meletakan nya di wastafel, suga yang melihat itu pun berdiri.

"Jungkook-ah, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" jungkook menoleh, lalu mengangguk. Suga berjalan lebih dulu dan mengarah menuju balkon lantai 2.

.

.

.

Sesampai nya di sana, jungkook memutuskan untuk bertanya "ada apa hyung?"

Suga menatap jungkook dengan ragu, "bolehkah kau menyingsingkan lengan sweater mu?" jungkook mengeryit tapi tetap menuruti keinginan hyung cantiknya itu.

"tekuk tangan mu" jungkook kembali menurutinya, dan –OMG otot jungkook bukan main, sungguh berbeda dari 2 tahun yang lalu.

Suga mengerjapkan matanya, dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jungkook. Lalu mengangkat tangan nya, "kau terlihat bertambah tinggi"

suga memegang lengan jungkook "Bertambah manly"

lalu memegang rahang jungkook "tegas"

berakhir pada dada jungkook yang keras, "dan tegap"

Jungkook memperhatikan hyung nya, lalu terkekeh pelan "Tentu saja hyung, aku tak mungkin terus terlihat seperti anak kecil."

Suga mengangguk pelan "tapi.. bagaimana bisa?"

"Pertanyaan yang konyol" jungkook menyentil pelan dahi suga, "tentu saja aku banyak berolahraga"

dengan gerakan lambat suga memegang dahinya lalu mengangguk pelan, setelahnya dia melangkah pergi.

Jungkook semakin aneh dengan tingkah hyung kesayangan nya itu. 

* * *

.

 **Day 1**

Sehabis perform suga memilih untuk dekat dekat dengan Leader, dia terlihat menjauhi sang maknae.

Jungkook tak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu, dan lebih memilih Bercanda –bertambah gila dengan V. 

**Day 2**

sehabis dari gedung entertainment untuk latihan dance, suga akan memilih duduk dengan jin saat dalam mobil vans.

Jungkook sedikit aneh dengan tingkah suga yang terlihat tak ingin bertatap wajah dengan nya. 

**Day 3**

Saat sedang libur, suga memang selalu menyempatkan dirinya berolahraga pagi agar kakinya tidak terlihat seperti kaki wanita.

Walau dia mengakui kakinya memang seperti Yuri snsd.

Tetapi, suga selalu berolahraga pagi saat semua member sudah terbangun, tapi saat ini dia memutuskan berolahraga pagi jam 5 pagi.

Dimana hanya beberapa member yang sudah bangun, dan jungkook adalah member yang sangat susah di bangun kan. Itu menambah keberuntungan nya untuk menjauhi sang maknae. 

**Day 4**

Suga sedang duduk bermalas malasan di sofa ruang tengah dorm. Namjoon dan Jin sedang pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan yang sudah menipis, sedangkan V Jimin dan J-hope memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing masing.

tersisa Suga dan jungkook, musim panas membuat suga hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan boxer pendek nya.

Oh ayolah, mana mungkin dia memakai pakaian tertutup saat panas tengah menyelimutinya.

Jungkook sedang tertidur, pekerjaan nya saat sedang free hanya tertidur tidur dan tidur.

Suga menguap pelan, dia terlalu bosan. "Suga Hyung" Suga menoleh saat merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Oh no, golden maknae are awake!

"ah kau sudah bangun Jungkook, aku malah mengantuk" suga kembali menguap –dibuat buat. "aku ke kamar ya, aku ingin tidur"

suga melangkahkan kakinya hendak pergi.

"Hyung tunggu, jangan menjauhi ku lagi" jungkook mengambil langkah kaki yang lebar untuk menghampiri suga, beruntunglah dia memiliki kaki yang panjang.

suga diam mematung, lalu dia merasakan dua tangan yang mengampit kedua sisi bahunya. Lalu memutarkan tubuh nya menghadap jungkook dengan mata nya yang tajam.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" jungkook mengeluarkan suaranya, berat, astaga suga meneguk liurnya.

"hyung aku tanya sekali lagi, ada apa dengan mu?" suga menggelengkan kepalanya, dan jungkook menghela nafasnya.

"hyung, kau tau kan aku tak suka di abaikan, jangan abaikan aku. Perintahku mutlak, berbicara lah pada ku, jangan membuatku kesal dan bad mood" suga menggelengkan kepalanya lagi "aku tak apa apa" cicitnya pelan.

"lalu kenapa kau menjauhiku, hyung?" suga kembali terdiam, astaga, jungkook kesal bukan main.

Jungkook langsung mengangkat badan mungil hyung nya itu, dan membawanya ke kamar. Menutup pintu kamar dengan kakinya, terdengar dentuman sangat keras menandakan jungkook tengah marah.

Jungkook menurunkan suga di atas ranjang nya, "jungkook apa apaan kau ini, itu tak sopan!" suga menatap jungkook dengan tatapan yang kesal.

Jungkook hanya menatapnya datar, oh astaga, sikap dingin dan cuek nya kambuh lagi. Sekesal itukah pada suga?

"bukankah kau ingin tidur? Maka tidurlah"

"aku ingin tidur tapi bukan di kamar mu, bodoh" suga lalu menggeser badan nya hendak turun dari ranjang, tapi tangan nya di cekal oleh si maknae.

"perintahku mutlak, ingat ?" ya, jungkook yang sedang kesal memang tak suka di tentang. Suga pun dia terduduk di atas ranjang jungkook.

"jadi kenapa?"

"karena otot mu" suga menunduk

"ha? Apa?" tatapan heran dia tunjukan pada hyung nya, "aku tak suka dengan otot mu, dan masa pubertasmu yang membuat mu berbeda dari 2 tahun yang lalu jungkook, kau tidak imut lagi"

 _Hyung, are you kidding me?_ –sungguh jungkook tak mengerti jalan pikir hyung nya, bukan kah itu bagus dia terlihat lebih dewasa?

"kau bukan jungkook ku yang imut dan manis lagi, aku tak menyukai itu" O-ohh.. sikap manja dan merajuk suga mulai keluar.

mereka punya sifat yang tersembunyi, suga yang pendiam dan kalem sebenarnya adalah suga yang sangat manja dan sering merajuk.  
jungkook yang bersikap manis dan lucu sebenarnya jungkook yang cuek, flat dan selalu dengan motto 'perintah dan perkataan ku mutlak'.

mereka hanya menunjukan sikapnya pada satu sama lain, dan mereka menyukai sikap apapun yang ditunjukan oleh masing masing.

"oh ayolah hyung, bukankah dengan begini aku lebih terlihat ke-seme-an(?)"

Suga menatap jungkook, lalu mengangguk pelan. "tapi tetap saja aku suka kau yang manis"

"hyung, terima aku apa adanya"

"tap-"

"Mutlak hyung"

suga mem-pout-kan bibir nya, lalu mengangguk "kau harus menyukainya, hyung" suga kembali mengangguk.

"bagus" jungkook mencium bibir suga, cukup lama "jangan membuatku kesal lagi hyung" jungkook mengusap rambut putih platina suga.

"maaf jungkook"

"tak apa, tapi aku ingin memberi mu hukuman"

suga menatap jungkook, "hukuman apa?"

"hyung kau taukan umurku sudah 18 tahun, dan itu umur yang legal untuk melakukan hubungan intim"

Suga membelalakan matanya, "O-oo jangan bilang kau mau-"

"ya, aku mau hyung. Ototku saja sudah sebesar ini, penisku pun sudah sangat besar dan menantikan rumah hangat penuh cinta milik mu hyung"

Jungkook mendekati suga, dan suga menjauh "t-tidak jungk-"

"Mutlak hyung"

Oke, jangan ganggu mereka lagi, biarkan mereka menikmati surga duniawi untuk pertama kalinya

* * *

A/N : gue bikin ff ini kepikiran pas liat bicep nya jungkook yang semakin ++ :v berhubung gue Kookga shipper jadi gue bikin pairing Kookga, next drabble target gue Taega / Hunhan, Vote guys, Taega Atau hunhan?

Oh don't forget RnR guys :*


	2. Fuck You, disturber

TaeGa –Fuck you, Disturber-

Fanfiction are mine

Banyak kata kata kasar, jangan di tiru.

Ginko Present –happy reading

* * *

Lelah, itu yang di rasakan seluruh member Bangtan boys.

terkecuali satu orang –Alien I mean. Kim Taehyung, makhluk aneh yang terlihat seperti tak kenal lelah, dia hanya terlalu sering merasa bahagia sesungguh nya –seperti orang gila lebih tepatnya.

Taehyung atau V, di saat seluruh member tertidur setelah menggelar konser mereka, V satu satu nya yang terlihat pergi kesana kemari.

Menghampiri sang leader yang tengah tidur terlentang, "Yo Rap monster! You call yourself is a leader? Bruh, you got no jams Yo!"

Actually, sejak kapan v pandai dalam bahasa inggris? Okay, just imagine it.

dengan nada rapp yang absurd dia terus mengoceh tentang Namjoon, dan namjoon hanya mengubah posisi tidur nya memunggungi V lalu menutup telinga nya dengan bantal.

V kembali melangkahkan kaki nya menuju Chimchim yang sedang tertidur di samping suga.

"Jimin wake up! Yoyoyo, kau telah kehilangan ABS mu yang selalu kau banggakan itu kepada fangirl di luar sana, sekarang apa yang ingin kau banggakan? ABS mu kental seperti nuttela sekarang. Yo Open your eyes Yoyo!, wajah tampan mu? Aku bahkan lebih tam-"

Rapp absurd nya terhenti tepat setelah bantal mendarat tepat di wajah tampan yang ia banggakan.

Dengan wajah yang kesal di buat buat dia menoleh pada si pelempar bantal, lalu dia menyengir watados –wajah tanpa dosa.

"Fucking v, hentikan ocehan tak berguna mu itu, bedebah"

V memajukan mulutnya –pouting

"Barbie nuna, kau memiliki wajah yang cantik, tak seharusnya kau mengucapkan kata sekasar itu, ckck"

V menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berdecak sembari tangan nya terulur mengusap kepala suga –sang pelempar bantal.

Suga menepis tangan v dengan kasar, "Sialan, siapa yang kau sebut Barbie nuna, alien aneh? Listen, pergi tidur sekarang sebelum aku menyumpal mulutmu dengan ratusan cabai merah"

"coba saja kalau bisa, setelah itu aku akan mencium bibir mu berbagi kepanasan bibir ku dan berakhir panas panasan di atas ranjang, bagaimana?"

V menyengir kembali lalu kabur saat meliht suga mengangkat tab jungkook –yang entah dia dapat dari mana, yang pasti tab itu akan segera melayanng kea rah v jika dia tak segera kabur.

"Fuck you, disturber!"

"Love you too, Barbie nuna!"

* * *

A/N : segini aja :v next gue mau bikin hunhan, atau gue buat ini drabble khusus bts aja?


	3. Blood Type

HunHan –Blood Type-

Story are mine, do not copy without my permission!

"Kita punya kesukaan yang sama, apapun sama. Juga keegoisan yang sama"

* * *

.

#Luhan

Saat itu, kita terikat dalam sebuah hubungan yang di ikat oleh _Cinta_. Saat awal menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, kita selalu di lingkupi kebahagiaan.

Tapi, itu hanya sementara. Akan ada sebuah perkara yang dapat meretakan ikatan kuat bernama _Cinta_ itu.

Ya, cinta memang kuat. Hanya tergantung pada dua sejoli yang menghadapi nya, jika dia lemah maka cinta pun akan melemah.

Dan saat itu, kita tak bisa membedakan yang mana Cinta dan yang mana Keegoisan.

Kita memiliki rasa suka yang sama, phobia yang sama, makanan favorite yang sama, minuman favorite yang sama, dan terburuk nya ke egoisan yang sama, juga keras kepala yang membuat cinta menjadi lemah.

Begitulah manusia dengan golongan darah O. Mereka ramah, penyayang, humoris, easy going. Tapi, mereka juga egois, keras kepala, dan selalu negative thinking.

bagaimana jika mereka bersatu dalam sebuah hubungan?

* * *

 **-First Meet-**

Salju menyelimuti jalanan di kota seoul, pemuda dengan mantel yang melekat di tubuhnya berjalan menuju ke Mansion apartemen nya.

Dia dari Negara yang identic dengan bambu dan panda. Kalian bisa memanggil dia Luhan, karena itu memang namanya.

Dengan kantung belanjaan yang ia genggam di tangan nya. Ya, dia baru saja membeli beberapa kebutuhan.

Luhan masuk kedalam lift, saat ia masuk hanya ada dirinya dan seorang pemuda lainnya yang lebih tinggi dari nya.

"mm.. Hai" Sapa pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Luhan menoleh lalu tersenyum, "Hai"

"Aku sehun, kau?"

dia mengulurkan tangan nya, dan luhan membalas uluran tangan itu untuk berjabat.

"Luhan"

"terdengar seperti bukan nama korea"

mereka melepas jabatan tangan mereka, "Umm ya, aku dari china dan ini kali pertamanya aku di korea"

"benarkah? Tapi pengucapan bahasa mu cukup bagus"

Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap tengkuk nya, "aku banyak belajar"

Sehun mengangguk nganggukan kepalanya mengerti, "Kau tinggal di mansion ini?" Luhan mengangguk pelan "Lantai berapa?"

"ng.. Lantai 4" sehun tersenyum "Ah kita menuju lantai yang sama"

 _orang bergolongan darah O sangat ramah terhadap orang lain, begitulah mengapa banyak orang yang menyukai mereka._

* * *

 **-When we getting close-**

"Lu, lihat kesini" Luhan menoleh, lalu suara jepretan(?) kamera pun terdengar.

"Oh sehun" Sehun terkekeh, "aku akan menyimpannya, kau terlihat manis di sini"

"Aish, terserahlah"

Mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka di taman yang cukup sepi.

Di temani cup bubble tea dan waffle, menikmati angin musim semi.

"Bunga bunga yang indah" Luhan bergumam dan masih bisa terdengar oleh sehun.

"Yang terindah hanya ada di samping kanan ku, dia lebih indah dari apapun"

dan pipi itu pun terlihat memerah.

* * *

 **-You and your feelings-**

"Kau tau Lu, orang bilang bunga itu hadiah yang simple tapi bermakna. Itu benar, dan aku akan mengucapkan semua nya dengan bunga"

 _Luhan, kau adalah Anggrek putih._

Keindahan, kelembutan, kepolosan, kemurnian, dan kebaikan. Semua ada pada dirimu.

Karena itu lah aku begitu –Sehun memberikan bunga anyelir merah-

Kau tau artinya? Itu artinya aku begitu menginginkan mu, aku sangat mengagumimu.

Luhan, -Sehun memberikan bunga mawar pink-

'Percayalah padaku'

-Sehun memberikan bunga chrysanthemum merah dan bunga aster china-

Aku mencintaimu, aku akan setia padamu lu.

Luhan tak dapat membendung air matanya, ini terlalu romantic dan menyentuh.

"Lu, would you be mine?"

Sehun menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah, luhan meletakan seluruh bunga yang sehun berikan untuknya.

dan mengambil mawar merah. "I'm yours, sehun"

 _Penuh dengan keromantisan_

* * *

 **-Negative thinking-**

Luhan duduk di sofa apartemen sehun, dengan kedua tangan yang melipat di depan dadanya.

Sehun masuk kedalam apatemen nya dan menemukan luhan dengan ekspresi yang sulit di deskripsikan nya itu.

"Kau pulang lebih awal, lu"

Luhan mengangguk, sedikit melirik saat sehun duduk di samping nya.

"Aku melihatmu, dengan seorang wanita di bioskop kemarin"

"ah kau melihatnya"

 _-Apa? Hanya itu tanggapan mu?_

"Ya, aku melihatnya, dengan siapa kau? Selingkuhan mu? Oh, atau mungkin kekasih aslimu"

dalam fikiran nya, dirinya hanya seorang selingkuhan.

"Luhan, dia hanya kakak kelas ku"

"oh ya, kakak kelas mu, baiklah"

Luhan beranjak dari duduk nya, "mau kemana?"

"kembali ke apartemen ku"

* * *

 **-Selfish-**

"bagaimana mungkin kau pergi dengan lelaki lain, sementara aku menunggu mu di apartemen mu, Luhan?"

"kenapa? Kau melakukan hal yang sama saat kau pergi dengan kakak kelas mu itu, O Sehun!"

"Kau hanya milik ku, Lu. Kau bahkan mengatakan ' I'm yours' saat itu"

"yayaya, aku hanya milik mu. Tapi kau tak pernah menjadi milik ku, mulai sekarang, berhentilah main main dengan hubungan ini, dan berakhir sampai sini saja sehun."

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, segampang itu luhan!"

"kau yang membuatku mengatakan hal ini segampang ini sehun, kita memang tak cocok. Tak ada yang bisa membuat kita menjadi pasangan yang sempurna"

Sehun menggenggam tangan luhan, "Kumohon lu, kita tak harus menjadi sempurna, kita tak butuh ke cocokan, kita hanya butuh 'percaya'. Percaya padaku luhan, kumohon. Ini hanya masalah kecil, kau tau hal seperti ini memang sering terjadi pada sebuah pasangan. Kita hanya perlu menutup jalan untuk datang nya orang ke tiga, kau tau sebab orang ke tiga masuk dalam hubungan kita? Itu karena si tuan rumah yang membuat mereka masuk. Kumohon, mulai sekarang kita jalani hubungan kita bersama, menutup segala celah untuk mereka masuk. Lu, kumohon"

Sehun memeluk luhan erat, dia membendung air matanya. Sehun tak pernah menangis hanya karena cinta, tapi dia sangat menyayangi luhan.

Dia juga mengakui kesalahan nya, dan dia mengusahakan dirinya untuk tak lagi melakukan kesalahannya.

"berjanjilah sehun"

"aku tak akan lu, aku akan membuktikan nya"

"aku percaya pada mu"

.

.

 _And that was Happily ever after, we just need to believe, don't let selfishness make you weak._

* * *

I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WROTE!, Oke ini first time buat gue bikin cerita yang terlalu romantic gini, jadi malu ah ah ah /G  
OKE SESUAI JANJI GUE BAKAL BIKIN KOOKGA ENAENA ALIAS NC-AN DI CHAPTER DEPAN, REVIEW INI DULU. NANTI GUE BAKAL GANTI JADI FF DRABLE BTS DOANG


	4. My little-big- Brother

KookGi –My little -Big- Brother- Pt1

Warn! Rate M, Incest

Story are mine! Ginko0506 –Present

-Happy Reading-

* * *

" _Aku rasa, untuk sementara aku akan menjadi Lolicon"  
_

* * *

 _._

.

"Ahh lelahnya" Yoongi yang baru selesai melakukan lari pagi di hari minggu yang cerah ini terduduk di atas sofa ruang tengah rumah nya.

Jeon Yoongi, anak pertama dari dua bersaudara dia memiliki adik yang tubuh nya lebih besar dan tinggi darinya, cukup memalukan memang.

Jeon Jungkook, adik yang umurnya 4 tahun lebih muda dari yoongi. Pemuda dalam masa pubertas yang menyebalkan bagi yoongi, karena masa pubertas jungkook membuat jungkook terlihat lebih Tinggi, lebih dewasa, dan lebih besar darinya.

Sejujurnya yoongi iri karena, Masa pubertas nya tak sampai seperti jungkook. Lihatlah, tangan kecil dan kaki nya yang seperti wanita itu, belum lagi tubuh yang kecil dan pendek.

"Jungkook" Yoongi menyerukan nama adik nya itu, lalu sang adik pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri hyung nya. "Ada apa hyung?"

"tolong ambilkan aku air minum" Yoongi menyeka air keringat di dahinya dengan handuk kecil yang melingkar di lehernya.

Jungkook segera ke dapur dan membuka lemari es, tanpa melihat dengan teliti dia asal mengambil botol minum dan segera menghampiri hyung nya.

"Ini hyung" Jungkook menyodorkan botol tersebut dan di terima oleh yoongi dengan senang hati, "terimakasih"

"Hm" adik nya memang tak terlalu banyak bicara, jadi mohon di maklum.

Yoongi segera meneguk air dalam botolnya mengalir di tenggorokan nya, dan tersisa setengah air di botol itu. Sehaus itukah?

Jungkook hendak melangkah kembali kekamarnya, namun dia urungkan niat nya setelah mendengar suara err.. susah untuk di deskripsikan. Mungkin seperti..

 **PUFF**

Jungkook membalikan badan nya, dan dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat di hadapannya.

Seorang anak dengan perkiraan umur 6 tahun duduk di atas sofa dengan kaos putih yang menenggelamkan badannya, juga celana pendek yang juga melorot. Itu adalah pakaian Yoongi, pakaian yang di pakai hyung nya untuk lari pagi.

"Kau.. siapa? Kemana yoongi hyung?" Jungkook sama sekali tak mengerti, kemana hyung nya? Mengapa malah ada bocah kecil ini di hadapannya sekarang?

dan bocah itu melihat nya dengan ekspresi melongo yang terlihat kawaii.. sangat kawaii.

"Aku yoongi" Bocah tersebut berbicara dengan sedikit aksen cadel, dan giliran jungkook yang melongo. "Hah?"

Bocah itu mengerjapkan matanya, melihat kearah tubuhnya dan mencoba mengeluarkan tangan kecilnya dari kaos besar di tubuhnya. Dan.. "Kyaaa ada apa dengan ku?!"

Jungkook segera mengambil botol air mineral yang tadi ia berikan pada yoongi, _"dapat membuat mu terlihat lebih muda. Jangan pernah meminumnya jeon jungkook, dan jeon yoongi. Ini milik eomma!"_

"!" tanda seru mengelilingi kepala jungkook. "Astaga, baka jungkook"

"jungkook, ada apa?" yoongi turun dari atas sofa lalu berjalan dengan kaki mungilnya itu kearah sang adik yang berdiri. Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya, sekarang tingginya hanya sampai setengah paha jungkook, dari pendek semakin pendek.

"Hyung–" jungkook merasa aneh sebenarnya menyebut panggilan kakak pada orang yang sekarang umurnya baru 6 tahun.

"Maaf, aku salah memberimu minum, ini minuman eomma"

"B-bba-bakaaaaa" Yoongi memukul mukul paha jungkook dengan kepalan tangan kecilnya.

* * *

.

"Hiks hiks, huwaaaa eommaaaa, huwweeeee" Suara tangisan dan isakan khas anak kecil mendominasi di rumah kediaman Keluarga Jeon.

Tangisan yang begitu keras dan membuat tetangga bertanya Tanya suara menangis siapa? Setau mereka keluarga jeon hanya memiliki dua anak dan itu pun mereka sudah besar.

Oke yang satu sekarang kembali menyusut.

Jungkook melihat kearah kertas kuning yang menempel di pintu lemari es.

 _Jeon Yoongi, Jeon Jungkook. Eomma dan appa akan pergi ke Kwangju untuk beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kita handle dan itu tak bisa kita tunda. Maaf, tolong jaga rumah. Eomma tak mau rumah seperti kapal pecah.  
Oh ya, eomma memiliki air dari kuil yang di percaya bisa membuat eomma terlihat eomma muda. Eomma belum meminumnya, eomma ingin merasakan sensasinya, tapi harus eomma tunda hingga pulang nanti. Jadi, jangan meminum nya, kalian masih muda._

"Shit shit shit! Kenapa aku tak membacanya dulu, dasar bodoh bodoh bodoh!" jungkook menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yoongi yang masih setia dengan teriakan, air mata dan isakannya.

"Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

.

 _ **To Be Continued  
**_  
Untuk chapter ini gue buat 2/3 part, see you in next part! ^^ Don't forget RCL.

P.S Baka – Bodoh


	5. My little-big- Brother pt 2

Di sinilah Jungkook -dan yoongi tentunya. Duduk di atas sofa tanpa melakukan apapun dan hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara mengembalikan yoongi seperti semula.

Jungkook terus menundukan kepalanya, sedangkan yoongi -dia masih terisak karena menangis cukup lama. 

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya kearah kakak -err adiknya? Perlu kalian tau sebenarnya si otot besar ini seorang Lolicon sejati. Di suguhi pemandangan Loli menangis dengan baju kebesaran seperti ini. Dia pasti menegang -ups 

But hell ya Jeon Jungkook. Dia kakakmu bung!

"A-anu.. hyung?" Aneh rasanya jika dia memanggil hyung pada anak kecil. Well yeah, pada dasarnya dia memang hyung nya walau dalam mode biasa pun seorang Jeon yoongi tetap jauh ebih kecil darinya.

"Apa" Yoongi menjawab dengan ketus walau masih terisak -ck, tsun. 

"kurasa sebaiknya kau mengganti bajumu hyung" _-sebelum aku lepas kendali_. 

Yoongi melihat kebawah -keadaan badannya dengan baju kebesaran. "Tapi aku tak memiliki pakaian anak kecil" 

Jungkook berfikir sesaat. Apa ia harus pergi belanja baju untuk yoongi? Ah jangan, dia sendiri sadar, dia pasti akan membelikan baju maid kecil untuk yoongi. 

"Ah, ada baju milik anak imo hyung. Saat mereka menginap disini, bajunya ada di lemari ku" -Benar benar lolicon. 

"Shireo! Anak imo kan perempuan. mana mungkin aku pakai baju perempuan, Bodoh"

 _-dari pada kau memakai baju ini dan terus menyiksaku hyung_.

"oh, ayolah hyung. daripada kau memakai pakaian besar seperti itu"

Yoongi menghela nafas, "Baiklah, ambil bajunya"

Jungkook mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ck, bagaimana aku bisa kembali. Sial, aku tak mau seperti ini terus, bagaimana aku bisa masuk kuliah nanti.. urghh" Yoongi mengumpat kecil.

"Nah hyung, pakailah" Yoongi melongo seketika melihat pakaian yang di beri oleh jungkook. "Sial, Jeon jungkook! Kau mau aku memakai itu?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk kalem. Oh astaga, apa yang di pikirkan bocah otot ini. Baju dress pink dengan pita yang sebesar alaium gambreng(?)

"pakai saja hyung" Kenapa si jungkook ini keukeuh sekali agar Yoongi memakai itu.

"SHIREO!"

"aku pakaikan ya hyung"

"Yak! Neo Imma- Jeon jungkook!" Yoongi terkejut saat jungkook tiba tiba mengangkat tubuh mungilnya. Jungkook membawa yoongi ke kamarnya. "Jungkook  
turunkan aku!"

 _-Maaf, hyung. aku sudah tak tahan_.

* * *

Jungkook menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu keatas ranjangnya dengan lembut. "Sekarang, buka bajumu hyung" Yoongi menyilangkan tangannya depan dada. "TI-DAK"

Jungkook dengan mudah memindahkan kedua tangan itu lalu mengankat baju yang di pakai si mungil ini. Tolong siapkan ember untuk menampung darah yang keluar dari hidung besar jungkook.

Pipi yoongi yang pucat pun berubah warna menjadi merah jambu. "A-apa yang kau lakukan.."

"memakaikanmu baju" _sebaliknya- Menelanjangimu._

Sebenarnya, jungkook mengubah pikirannya. Dia tak akan mau yoongi memakai pakaian wanita itu, Well, itu menambah ke-kawaii-an sesosok bocah mungil tersebut. Tapi, tolong kutuk Hormon jungkook yang dengan biadabnya langsung meluap lupa tak karuan. Dia ingin Yoongi, sangat ingin yoongi.

Dan dengan satu tarikan, celana yang di pakai yoongi pun lolos dari kaki kaki mungilnya.

"J-jungkook"

"Can i say something crazy, hyung?"

Yoongi diam, "Aku tak peduli dengan kita yang satu darah. Kau tau artinya?"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah hyung, itu terus berjalan begitu saja.. aku terus saja menginginkanmu setiap saat. Dan sekarang, kau yang berubah seperti ini membuatku tak bisa menahan diri.. Kau tau aku ini Lolicon 'kan hyung?" Jungkook mengangkat satu halisnya.

"Brocon dan lolicon sialan. Kau sialan jungkook" Jungkook mengangkat tangan mungil yoongi untuk melingkarkan tangan mungil itu ke lehernya. "Aku tau hyung, kau yang membuatku menjadi sialan"

Dengan segera, jungkook meraup bibir yoongi. Dia seperti pedo yang kurang adat bukan?

Memasukan lidahnya kedalam gua mungil dan melumat bibir manis itu. Yoongi membalasnya dengan lilitan daging tak bertulang miliknya pada milik jungkook.

"Hump-" Jungkook menekan tengkuk yoongi dan semakin memperdalam pagutan mereka.

Hingga ia hampir lupa dengan Oksigen -dan untungnya tarikan rambut dari tangan tangan mungil itu menyadarkan jungkook.

"Hyung-" ucapannya terpotong. Bagaimana tidak -Di depannya, seorang Jeon Yoongi dengan ukuran tubuh yang kembali seperti semula dan saliva yang menetes. Holy god mother! Yoongi berkali kali lipat lebih SEXY!

"Kau kembali hyung" Yoongi menatap jungkook, "yeah, now.. Lebih baik kita melanjutkan apa yang kita mulai". 

* * *

Entah sejak kapan sekarang dua insan tuhan itu sudah dalam keadaan menyatu. Jungkook yang berbaring dan yoongi yang menduduki selangkangannya.

Bergerak naik turun dengan suara desahan yang tak pernah ada hentinya. Kedua tangan jungkook berada di pinggangnya dan membantunya menaik turunkan tubuh mungilnya.

"Aah- ahh jungkook-hh"

Jungkook bernafas dengan sangat berat karena libido yang melonjak naik. Dan terus menaik turunkan tubuh yoongi dengan lebih cepat. Penisnya terjepit dengan menyenangkan, sungguh dia tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya.

Dan yoongi dengan rasa sakit yang juga menyenangkan. Penis besar adiknya benar benar memanjakan lubangnya. "I i'm close- jungkook"

Yoongi sudah tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan cairannya, tapi tidak dengan jungkook. "Tunggu hyung- ssh tahan sebentar"

Dengan segera jungkook membalikan posisi mereka dengan yoongi yang berbaring dengan mengangkangkan kaki dan jungkook di atasnya.

Jungkook menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan tak beraturan, menekan penisnya hingga terus menumbuk titik kenikmatan kakak tersayangnya.

Suara kulit yang beradu mendominasi di kamar jungkook tanpa ada sedikitpun hambatan yang mengganggu mereka. "Ahh- ah.. shit Jungkook" Yoongi mendesah dengan frustasi.

Ini terlalu nikmat, dia merasa tubuhnya seperti melayang menuju nirvana. "Nyaaah~ jungkook- aahh" Dan cairan putih kental itupun berangsur keluar dari penis mungilnya.

Dan setelah gerakan gerakan tak beraturan dari adik berototnya itu pun yoongi langsung merasa dirinya penuh dan hangat.

Deru nafas mereka yang tak beraturanpun mulai merendah. Jungkook membaringkan tubuhnya di samping yoongi, lalu memeluk tubuh mungil kakaknya itu.

"Lain kali, aku mungkin harus lebih hati hati.. apa yang aku lakukan ternyata dapat membunuhku"

Yoongi menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang jungkook, "Bodoh, kau ceroboh sangat ceroboh"

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, "Tapi kecerobohanku itu membuahkan hasil yang tak pernah aku dapatkan sebelumnya, hyung"

"Ck, terserahlah aku lelah, sekarang biarkan aku tidur dengan nyenyak"

"baiklah, karena untuk hari hari berikutnya kau tak akan tidur dengan nyenyak"

"Mati saja kau jeon jungkook"

* * *

 **END**

 **Hai hai hai, Ginko Back, maaf ya gue long hiatus tanpa izin dan membuat ff ini terbengkalai:'v  
Dan sialnya, bawa cerita lanjutan yang ga sesuai harapan  
HOUNTO NI GOMENNASAI! ada sesuatu yang bikin gue ga bisa lanjutin ff ini. Dan sekarang ku bisa egen(?)  
Maaf ya kalau ga sesuai harapan..**

 **NAH NEXTNYA GUE MINTA SARAN PAIRNYA SIAPA. HARUS SUGA BOTTOM YA~**

 **RNR PLEASE, SANKYUUU~**


	6. such an idiot

Min yoongi

Jung hoseok

Rate T

Humor, romance

Ramai, kesan yang dapat kita simpulkan dari satu tempat adam dan hawa bertemu setelah sekian lama mereka berpisah. Mereka memeriahkan acara reuni dengan sangat bahagia karena bertemu kawan lama.

Ini adalah reuni sekolah menengah pertama mereka dulu. Hampir seluruh dari mereka sudah lulus kuliah dan bahkan ada yang memiliki anak. Sudah sangat lama sekali mereka tak bertemu.

Tapi, ada seorang pria dengan jas hitam dan rambut hitam pekatnya. Dia terlihat sama sekali tak tertarik dengan acara reuni ini, well dia merindukan temannya. Tapi tidak untuk acara ramai seperti ini.

Dia hanya duduk dengan malas di sofa dan memainkan handphonenya. "Hey yoongi" seseorang menepuk bahunya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Yo namjoon"

"Kau ta berubah ya dari dulu tak pernah mau terlibat dalam hal ramai dan seperti biasa. Pemalas" yoongi memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan namjoon.

"Kau tau sendiri dan dengan bodohnya kau memaksaku ikut dalam acara ini" namjoon terkekeh pelan.

"Hoseok akan kesini"

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya ada namjoon, "lalu apa hubungannya Hoseok denganku?"

"Jangan kau kira aku tak tau jika kau menyukai si kuda itu. Seokjin menceritakan semuanya" sialan -demi apa istri dari kim namjoon itu benar benar sialan. Bagaimana mungkin dia membeberkan semuanya pada namjoon

"Maka dari itu aku membawamu kesini. Kau merindukannya kan? Si hoseok itu"

Yoongi hanya diam tak menjawab. Dia sangat sangat merindukan hoseok, sangat.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa suka padanya padahal saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya kau membencinya, 'kan?"

Yoongi tersenyum simpul, "ya, aku sangaaatt membencinya. Dan benar apa kata teman temanku, saat kita membenci seseorang mungkin saja kita dapat menyukainya kelak"

"Kau sudah memendamnya sejauh ini. Kau harus mengungkapkannya"

I will.

* * *

Mari kita masuk kedalam otak kecil yoongi yang bernostalgia. Dimana saat ini sekarang kita dapat melihat yoongi dengan seragam sekolah menengah pertamanya mengintili namjoon yang juga mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah pertama yang sama.

Mereka pergi menuju kelas tak terpakai di gedung sekolah mereka. Ini mungkin menyeramkan tapi mereka tak peduli. Mereka memakai kelas itu sebagai tempat berkumpul jika bell pulang sekolah berdentang.

Yoongi dapat mendengar betapa ributnya di dalam, suara taehyung, seokjin dan jungkook yang ia sangat kenal tertawa dengan lantang didalam. Namjoon memasuki kelas tersebut dan bergabung dengan mereka.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk diam diluar dan duduk di bawah pintu. Yoongi merasakan pintu yang digeser dan langkah kaki disamping tubuhnya.

Dia mencoba untuk tak peduli sampai suara orang yang tak pernah ia dengar berkata, "apa kau sedang menunggu sumbangan?"

Yoongi sontak menoleh pada sumber suara. Siapa dia? Beraninya dia berkata seperti itu pada yoongi? Pada saat itu juga. Pria yang akhirnya yoongi kenal sebagai jung hoseok itu masuk kedalam list death note nya.

.

.

* * *

"Ahh aku sangat frustasi menghadapi ujian kelulusan" yoongi menyedot susu kotaknya sembari melihat sahabatnya yang tengah mengeluh.

"Lalu apa kau mau hanya tetap di kelas 9?"

"Tidak sih, aku hanya berandai jika kita dapat lulus dengan mudah tanpa ada ujian"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas, "dalam mimpimu"

"Oh iya yoongi, bagaimana menurutmu murid baru itu? Dia sempat booming di sini lho, hebat nya kita dapat berteman dengan orang booming disekolah"

"Si hoseok itu? Kau serius? Booming? Apanya yang membuat orang aneh seperti dia booming. Aku benar benar tak mengerti fikiran manusia jaman sekarang" seokjin menatap yoongi dengan pandangan -hell-memangnya-kau-manusia-jaman-kapan-

"Yoongi simpan kebencianmu padanya, dia waktu itu hanya bercanda kau tau. Hoseok itu orangnya humoris"

"Dan humornya itu tingkat teri. Sama sekali gak lucu"

"Kau hanya terlalu melibatkan hatimu dalam humorku, min" seokjin dan yoongi sontak menoleh pada sumber suara. "Hoseok!" Seokjin berseru dengan semangat.

Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "jinnie, kau melupakanku?" Namjoon yang berada di samping hoseok menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Karena hanya nama hoseok yang diserukan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Hoseok menari kursi lainnya lalu duduk disamping yoongi membuat yoongi sedikit memundurkan badannya. "Salam kenal"

Yoongi melirik hoseok, "salam kenal juga, cebol"

ya. Saat pertama mereka bertemu, hoseok sedikit lebih pendek dari yoongi. Dan yoongi merasa bangga karena dirinya lebih tinggi.

.

.

.

* * *

Seiring berjalannya waktu, yoongi dan hoseok cukup dekat. Yoongi juga tak melibatkan hatinya dalam menanggapi ejekan hoseok, dia justru balas mengejeknya. Dan siapa sangka jalan menuju rumah mereka sejalur. Biasanya yoongi hanya pulang dengan seokjin, dan kini yoongi juga pulang bersama hoseok.

Seokjin, Hoseok dan yoongi memasuki SMA yang sama. Namjoon tak bisa ikut masuk sekolah yang sama karena dia harus mengikuti sekolah yang dianjurkan orang tuanya.

Kelas mereka bertiga berbeda, yoongi merasa sangat sepi harus berpisah dengan seokjin. Karena pada biasanya, yoongi selalu bersama seokjin. Kini dia hanya bisa dengan seokjin saat istirahat dan pulang saja.

Yoongi sudah jarang pulang dengan hoseok karena hoseok memiliki teman yang se hobby dengannya yaitu bermain game rpg di warnet. Jadi yoongi hanya sesekali dua kali pulang bersama hoseok.

Ada yang janggal dengan hatinya saat dia tak dapat pulang dengan hoseok, ntah mengapa dia merasa.. Tak rela? Semacam itulah.

"Yoongi-ya, aku tak bisa pulang denganmu dulu sekarang, aku harus mengikuti klub ekonomi. Maaf ya" Yoongi memandang seokjin dengan tatapan -bahkan-kau-juga-?

"Baiklah tak apa, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan dah" yoongi lalu melangkah pergi dari area sekolahnya.

Dia berjalan dengan lesu, sampai dia merasa bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Kau- aku mencarimu dari tadi" yoongi kenal dengan suara ini, "hoseok?"

"Yo"

"Kau.. Tak bermain dengan temanmu?" Yoongi mencoba untuk rileks padahal dia sangat senang karena ada hoseok.

"Temanku ada kegiatan klub" yoongi menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Yoongi terus memperhatikan hoseok disampingnya, ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

"Kau.. Ini baru berjalan 3 bulan sejak kita masuk sma dan kau, sudah lebih tinggi dari ku?" Hoseok tersenyum dengan deretan giginya.

"Aku rutin berolah raga, aku juga tak mau terus terusan dibilang cebol oleh seorang cebol" hoseok merangkul bahu yoongi dan mengusak rambutnya. yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya kecil.

-mereka selalu melakukan hal hal yang terlihat lebih cocok dilakukan oleh seorang yang memiliki ikatan hubungan sebagai kekasih daripada sahabat, seperti rangkulan, kadang juga hoseok menidurkan kepalanya di paha yoongi jika mereka sedang berdua, juga tanpa segan hoseok mengistirahatkan kepalanya dibahu yoongi saat lelah. Maka dari itu kadang teman teman kelas yoongi mengira mereka berpacaran.

"Jangan terlalu bangga kau dasar kuda, kau hanya lebih tinggi dariku 3cm!" Yoongi lalu berjalan dengan cepat menunjukan jika dirinya tengah kesal. Sedangkan hoseok hanya terkekeh melihat orang didepannya itu.

.

.

Seokjin Dan yoongi tengah berdiam di pinggir lapang, mereka hanya memperhatikan orang yang tengah bermain tennis. "Seokjin"

Seokjin menoleh pada yoongi, "ada apa?"

"Aku sedang merasakan.. Jatuh cinta? Aku tak benar benar yakin dengan itu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat aku bersamanya, saat dia merangkulku, saat dia membuatku kesal dan tertawa. Aku menyukai itu semua, rasanya hatiku berdegup begitu kencang hingga ingin meledak"

"Kau ini jatuh cinta dengan si-" tunggu, yang hanya bisa merangkul yoongi itu hanya orang terdekatnya. Seokjin tau yoongi itu type orang yang senggol bacok. Apalagi orang asing ngerangkul dia, udah dimutilasi.

Dan rangkul? Ga mungkin namjoon. Masa sih dia mau nikung seokjin. Dan kemungkinan terbesar "JUNG HOSEOK?!"

Yoongi segera menutup mulut rempong temannya itu. "Apa kau memanggilku?" Nice timing hoseok. Pria itu tengah berjalan dengan temannya, seperti biasa pulang ke warnet.

Dan mendengar teriakan horor seokjin seperti itu sontak membuatnya terkejut.

"Ah tidak hoseok-ah, hehe" seokjin menggaruk tengkuknya. Sedangkan yoongi hanya melihat kearah hoseok tanpa berkata apapun. Hoseok berkata, "baiklah" dan pergi.

"Awaas!" Sebuah bola berwarna hijau meluncur dengan bebas menuju tak terbatas/?

Bola hijau sialan itu mengenai tepat di kening cantiknya. "Yoon-"

"Seokjin, kepalaku rasanya berputar putar.. Inikah cinta?"

"Benjolmu".

.

.

* * *

SatuSatu tahun setengah terasa singkat hingga mereka sekarang berada dikelas 2. Dan selama itu seokjin menyimpan rahasia terbesar yoongi.

Yoongi dan teman teman semasa smpnya berkumpul di sebuah cafe sekarang. Karena hoseok memanggil semuanya untuk berkumpul, hoseok bilang akan mentraktir mereka.

Dan mereka sudah selesai dengan acara makan mereka. Yoongi menyedot jus orange nya, "jadi hoseok, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Namjoon membuka suaranya.

Hoseok menunjukan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat ragu, "aku.. Aku akan pindah keluar negri"

Yoongi sedikit terbatuk ditengah dia meneguk jusnya. Namjoon, seokjin juga taehyung dan jungkook sama terkejutnya saat itu. "Hyung! Kami baru masuk sma setengah tahun dan bermain bersamamu lagi setengah tahun dan kau sudah akan pindah begitu saja?" Taehyung berseru dengan protes dan diangguki oleh jungkook.

"Maaf, aku harus ikut dengan keluargaku. Kalian tau, dari smp aku sudah sering berpindah pindah sekolah sampai terakhir aku berada di sekolah yang sama dengan kalian. Sekarang aku benar benar harus pindah lagi"

Seokjin menatap kearah yoong yang mendengarkan penuturan hoseok dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

"Jadi- maaf, kita bisa bertemu lagi kapan kapan"

Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan yoongi. Dia tau apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya.

Dan sejak saat itu, mereka tak pernah bertemu dengan hoseok. Dan yoongi masih menyembunyikan semua perasaannya dalam dalam hingga sekarang.

.

.

.

"Jja, yoongi aku ke toilet dulu" namjoon menepuk bahu yoongi dan melenggang pergi. Sedangkan yoongi berkecamuk dengan pikirannya. Apa hoseok benar benar akan datang? Apa dia benar benar berada di korea?

Selagi yoongi berkecamuk dengan pikirannya, seseorang duduk disampingnya dan merangkul bahunya. "Memikirkanku cebol?" Dia merasa seperti mengenal suara ini, tapi kini suara itu jauh lebih berat dari terakhir dia mendengarnya. -dia ragu masih mengingat bagaimana suara itu terakhir kali ia dengar.

Bukan itu permasalahnnya- dia sangat tau pemilik suara itu. Yoongi menoleh kesampingnya, dan satu titik air matanya menetes. Dia tak pernah merasa sebahagia dan seharu ini. Junh hoseok, dengan penampilan yang dewasa, wajah yang dewasa dan tubuh yang lebih besar dari terakhir dia lihat.

Dia benar benar jung hoseok yang dangat dia rindukan.

"Kau menangis? Kau melihatku lalu menangis, apa aku seseram itu sekarang?" Yoongi menubrukan tubuhnya pada dada hoseok dan menangis disana.

"Bodoh kau sangat bodoh" dia berkata disela sela isak tangisnya.

Hoseok tersenyum lalu mengelus surai hitam yoongi. "Aku memang bodoh, meninggalkanmu seperti itu, aku sangat bodoh"

"Lalu mengapa kau tak kembali dengan cepat? Aku menunggumu, selalu bahkan hingga saat ini"

"Aku memperbaiki diriku, untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik, menjadi dewasa dan hingga aku siap untuk benar benar kembali dan.." yoongi merasakan benda dingin yang melingkari jari manisnya.

"Menjadikanmu milikku sepenuhnya"

Yoongi sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada bidang hoseok. "Apa harus selama itu?"

"Sebenarnya tak lama, tapi aku benar benar mempersiapkan diriku. Aku tak mau menjadi pemimpin keluarga yang gagal" Hoseok seorang direktur sekarang. Dan yoongi tau bagaimana sulitnya mendapat jabatan itu, dan yoongi sangat menghargai semua yang dilakukan hoseok.

"Aku mencintaimu" yoongi memeluk leher hoseok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Aku tau, bahkan sedari dulu aku tau"

"Kau tau dan kau hanya diam?"

"Aku tak mau membuat seorang min yoongi terbakar dengan rasa malu. Apalagi dengan ketsunderean yang tinggi itu"

"Dasar"

Hoseok mengecup perpotongah leher yoongi, dia sedikit menggigit kecil dengan nakal disana. "Aku memonopoli dirimu. Kau sepenuhnya akan menjadi milikku"

.

.

.

End for this absurd story

Finally gue bikin ff suga x hoseok. Rada ngebut, ngebosenin yeah. Maaf ;'v


	7. Big present for you

Big present for you

Park jimin

Min yoongi

Warn! Mature content, bxb

* * *

Bangtan boys telah selesai dengan comeback stage mereka yang benar benar membuat para fans memekik dan menjerit jerit tak karuan. Konsep yang mereka bawakan kini jauh daripada mereka yang biasanya, sangat sexy.

Jimin terlihat yang paling menunjukan ke-sexy-an nya disini. Oh, tentu saja. Karena dia juga ikut campur tangan dengan staff lain tentang konsep sexy ini. Well, sebenarnya dia sangat ingin melihat kekasih nya yang semakin manis dengan rambut hitam itu tampil dengan sexy.

Sebenarnya, jimin tak ingin membagi ke-sexy-an yoongi, tapi ya, untuk fans mereka.. Sedikit saja boleh lah.

Dan setelah comeback stage ini, jimin di kejutkan dengan Perayaan kecil atas bertambah setahun umurnya. Yap, ulang tahun park jimin.

Saat membuka pintu ruang make up, para member menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya dan sebuah kue kecil dengan lilin. Dia merasa sangat senang.

Itu juga saat perekaman bangtan bomb terbaru mereka. Hoseok telah memberikan kad untuk jimin, dan yoongi juga jin mengatakan bahwa mereka memberikan kado untuk jimin saat di dorm nanti.

"Jimin-ah, kado dariku sangat besar, sebesar hati ku, kau pasti menyukainya" jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk anggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan hyung tertuanya itu.

"Kau pasti akan sangat menantikan hadiah dariku, aku akan memberikan hadiah di dorm nanti" tentu saja jimin akan dengan sangat menantikan hadiah dari si surai hitam pekat itu.

.

.

.

Entah ada kendala apa lagi hingga ia harus ditahan menejer hyung dulu sehingga jimin tak bisa pulang bersama member yang lain.

"Hyung sebenarnya ada apa?" Jimin berkata dengan gusar. Sungguh dia hanya ingin segera pulang dan menantikan hadiah dari yoongi

"Ini, aku hanya ingin kau melihat apa ada kekurangan dari konsep kita, sehingga mungkin nanti bisa kita perbaiki untuk stage berikutnya" maka dari itu jimin dengan sabar menonton dengan teliti pada monitor di depannya. Lagi pula kenapa harus dia, seharusnya namjoon yang melakukan ini. Jimin berdecak dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" jimin membuka pintu dorm dan melihat dorm yang gelap tanpa ada cahaya penerangan dari lampu. Apa ada lagi? Kemana para member.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dengan taehyung. Hanya lampu di depan kamarnya yang menyala, dia melihat secarik post it di depat pintunya. "Big present for you, pjm." Itu yang jimin temukan diisi post it tersebut.

Jimin memegang kenop pintu dan membuka pintunya. Lagi lagi gelap, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai saklar lampu. Dan menyalakannya hingga menimbulkan suara khas yang begitu lantang disuasana sehening ini.

Lampunya menyala dan indra penglihatnya menangkap sebuah kotak kado yang sangat besar. Jimin mendekati kotak kado itu, "jadi ini yanh dimaksud jin hyung?" Gumamnya pelan, bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Dia meraih pita diatas penutup kado tersebut dan hendak membukanya. Namun dia dikejutkan oleh gerakan yang tiba tiba dari isi kotak tersebut. "Happy birthday, uri chimchim!" Pekikan yang ia kenal, dan tubuh mungil yang ia sangat kenal itu menghempas kearahnya dengan tangan yang terlentang.

Tubuh itu menubruk tubuhnya hingga keseimbangan jimin tergoyahkan dan jatuh kebelakang. Jimin memegangi pinggang kekasihnya itu agar tetap jatuh pada tubuhnya.

Jimin menunduk melihat surai putih platina yang panjang di dadanya. "Yoongi-hyung?" Ucapnya dengan ragu.

Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya. Jimin tercengang dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Di depannya, yoongi memakai wig khas harley quinn dengan make up yang juga sama seperti karakter tersebut.

Karakter wanita yang menggoda, sexy dan manis dengan hanya kita melihatnya. Semua itu melekat pada wajah dan penampilan yoongi. Yoongi lalu duduk diatas perutnya. Dan shit, ini membuat jimin tegang.

Sungguh.

Sangat.

Keras.

Bagaimana tidak. Yoongi memakai kostum yang dipakai harley queen juga ditubuhnya. Kaos ketat yang memperlihatkan perut kurus dan mulusnya. Dan celana hotpants yang nyaris seperti celana dalam. Well, melihat yoongi telanjang itu sudah biasa. Tapi melihat yoonhi dengan pakaian wanita itu sungguh tidak biasa.

Jimin menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Daddy.. I'm your little monster" shit shit shit. Min yoongi i'll fuck you harder.

Yoongi menarik sudut bibirnya yang tipis dan berwarna merah merekah itu. Yoongi kembali merapatkan tubuhnya pada jimin dan mencium pipi jimin hingga ada bekas lipstik merah disana.

yoongi kembali menatap jimin, "jadi ini hadiah yang kau maksud hyung?" yoongi meringis pelan dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir jimin. "Jangan panggil aku hyung. Aku izinkan kau memanggil namaku dengan informal sekarang, daddy"

Jimin berdesis pelan, dengan segera ia mengangkat tubuh yoongi juga tubuhnya sendiri dan membanting tubuh mungil tersebut keatas ranjang yang empuk.

"Kau bercosplay seperti ini, sungguh binal" jimin segera meraup bibir merah itu dengan penuh nafsu. Melumat, menjilat dan menggigit. Yoongi berusaha mengimbangi semua yang dilakukan jimin.

Jimin sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya untuk mengambil nafas. Yoongi terlihat sangat berantakan dengan warna merah disekitar bibirnya, dan sudah pasti dibibir jimin juga.

Jimin mengulurkan tangannya pada rambut palsu yang yoongi pakai, lalu menarik rambut tersebut dengan pelan hingga akhirnya rambut hitam yang jimin suka itu terlihat. "Kau lebih manis dengan surai hitam ini, black sugar" jimin lalu melempar wig tersebut.

Jimin mendekatkan wajah pada ceruk leher yoongi dan meninggalkan banyak bekas disana. Jimin menarik keatas kaos ketat yang dipakai yoongi dan memainkan dua jarinya pada nipple merah menegang milik yoongi.

Yoongi meremas remas rambut abu jimin dengan percuma. Tangan jimin yang satunya kini bergerak pada perut kurus dan kencang itu dan terus merambat hingga pada hotpants yang dipakai yoongi.

Jimin menambahkan beberapa tanda pada perut dan dada yoongi. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar begitu menyentuh betapa mulusnya kulit putih yoongi.

Jimin menanggalkan semua pakaian yoongi. Yoongi terbaring dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau didepannya. Jimin memang yang terbaik dan paling bisa membuat yoongi seperti ini.

Matanya terpaku pada tubuh yoongi. "Kau benar benar adrenalinku, min yoongi" ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat sexy pada setiap ucapannya. Jimin membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya, dan membuka zipper juga celananya dengan gerakan yang sensual. Dia merasa lega karena penisnga dapat bebas dari segala sesak yang dirasanya.

Jimin memijit pelan ereksinya dan mengocoknya, satu lengan lainnya mengangkat kaki yoongi dan mengelus paha bagian dalam milik yoongi.

Jimin meremas bokong yoongi lalu mengelus lubang ketat berkerut milik yoongi dengan jarinya. Yoongi bergetar karena sentuhan kecil itu. "D-daddyhhh.." desahnya dengan tangan yang meremas bed cover.

Jimin mendekatkan kebanggaannya pada lubang anal merah muda milik kekasihnya. Menggesekkan kepala adik kecilnya disana membuat yoongi semakin bergetar karena nafsu yang semakin membuncah ditubuhnya. "Jimhh.. Daddy-ngh please"

"Please for what baby?"

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya pelan dan menatap jimin dengan sayu, "i want you inside me, and fuck me so hardly, daddy" jimin tersenyum mendengarnya. Dan segera memasukkan miliknya yang keras dan merindukan lubang ketat itu.

Yoongi menahan ringisan dan rasa sakit yang dirasanya pada lubang miliknya. Sial, dia sering melakukan ini dengan jimin tapi tetap saja rasa sakit yang ia rasa sama seperti saat ia pertama melakukannya dengan jimin. Dia merasa penis milik kekasihnya itu terus membesar.

"Teruslah memohon padaku, yoongi" jimin segera menggerakkan penisnya didalam lubang yoongi dan meremas pinggul yoongi.

"Aaahh f-faster daddyhhh" -jimin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Anghhhh more-hh deeperhhh" -jimin semakin melesakkan penisnya didalam.

"Therehhh aaahhh terus-nghh, disituhh" dan jimin akan terus menumbuk tepat pada titik surga kenikmatan milik yoongi. Pandangan yoongi memutih dengan jiwa yang merasa seperti terbang pada nirvana saat ia melesakkan cairan cintanya.

Juga saat ia merasakan betapa hangatnya cairan milik jimin banyak melesak didalamnya.

Jimin membaringkan tubuhnya disamping yoongi dan merengkuh tubuh kecil itu pada dekapannya. Dia meraih kepala yoongi dan membenamkan wajah itu pada dadanya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukannya hingga pagi, namun besok kita masih harus melakukan comeback stage kita" jimin mendesah kecewa dan yoongi menggeram dengan kesal di dadanya.

"Hentai"

"Heol- kau yang pertama mengundangku untuk melakukan ini, dengan penampilan seperti itu. Siapa yang hentai sebenarnya disini" fuck jimin, dia dengan berani membuat pipinya panas.

Jimin terkekeh, lalu mengecup pucuk kepala yoongi. "Selamat malam."

.

.

.

* * *

Happy birthday pjm.

Sepenggal kisah ambigu dari saya yang menonton bangtan bomb.


End file.
